Check This Out
by SilverKunoichi1212
Summary: If you love Silent-Broken-Hearts' stories, keep on reading! Rated T because it's from Silent-Broken-Hearts' A New age, which is rated T


**Hey everyone! Check out what Silent-Broken-Hearts and I have been working on:**

 _"Sarah?" "Sh, be quiet, Gin." Gin was trembling. Too much. She was scared and who could blame her? "Is Olivia gone?" "She will be if you shut up!" Sarah pulled back the curtain, and another face bent down. She laughed and pulled the two girls out. Gin and Sarah screamed, thrashing out. "Finally. You will pay." Before Olivia could anything, four voices shouted, "NINJA-GO!". Four spinjistu tornadoes appeared attacked the seven year old who was holding 7 year old Gin Garmadon and 7 1/2 year old Sarah Bollywood in a tight grip. One was golden; another was silver; another one was lilac; and the last one was lime green. Olivia fell to the ground and let go of Gin and Sarah, allowing them to escape. Then the tornadoes stop spinning to reveal the users. The golden one stopped spinning to reveal Gin's father, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, who wore his Golden GI, only it had a bandana instead of a mask; the silver one stopped spinning to reveal Gin's grandfather, Sensei Garmadon, who wore a purple ninja GI that was ripped at the bottom by a purple snake tail due to the fact he was half-Anaconrai (remember this takes place in a different timeline, so Garmadon wasn't banished) and he was turned into a half-Anaconrai by being bit by one; the lilac one stopped spinning to reveal Sarah's mother, Sally Carol Bollywood, who wore a lilac ninja GI, wore golden jewelry and shared the same hair style as her daughter; and the lime green one stopped spinning clumsily to reveal Sarah's father, Doowee Cole McAdam, who wore a lime green ninja GI under a lab coat, wore glasses, and shared the same skin and hair color as his daughter. "Guards! Intruder!" She screamed and pressed her small body against the wall. Four metallic robots barged into the room and Lloyd pulled out a small gun. "Ginny, Sarah, get behind me!" He yelled and shot at the in closing droids. Gin and Sarah scrambled back and Lloyd turned to Olivia. She smirked. "You wouldn't hurt a seven year old girl." She slunk towards the door. "You killed Tess in cold blood. You're crazy if you think I'm going to show you any mercy." " All guards, main area, now!" Olivia smirked. Before the guards could even come into the room, Garmadon sealed the doors. "You'll be nothing but a bad memory once we are finished with our plan!" Lloyd screeched and punched Olivia in the face and she passed out. "That was for Tessie, you b***." The doors busted open, revealing women androids with beady, blood red eyes. Lloyd pulled out a small gun. "Ginny, Sarah, get behind me!" He yelled and shot at the in closing droids. Gin and Sarah scrambled back behind Lloyd. More androids came in and Lloyd couldn't fight them all. Just then, the next batch of androids suddenly stopped attacking. Then Lloyd's father appeared out of nowhere and said, "Your welcome, sssson." "Thanks, Dad." Lloyd said. "It'ssss worsssse than I feared! You two aren't ssssafe here!" Garmadon said in his snake-like voice to the little girls. "None of us are, dad! We've got to get out of here! Doowee, is that device ready yet!?" Lloyd said, stressing out because he was now a only parent ever since Tess died of murder a year ago and he didn't want to lose his daughter from this. "Ready to go!" Doowee said, holding a device that looked like a belt. "Good! We should get out of the city in order to head back to past and hide there and come up with a plan to stop Olivia from destroying our home! She'll wake up soon, so we should hurry! The remaining Elemental Masters will guard Ninjago!" Everyone left Olivia Lord's HQ, leaving behind a knocked-out Olivia Lord. Once they were far away from the city, Lloyd stopped. "Here have some of this." He handed both Gin and Sarah a steaming cup. Sarah sacked it down as Gin hesitated. She watched Lloyd turn away. He was probably watching for Olivia's troops. Gin swallowed the green liquid and coughed, her stomach churning. "I'm gonna call mom and tell her that the plan has begun!" Lloyd told his father. Lloyd called his mother, the substitute leader of The Elementals until Lloyd gets back, on his phone and said, "Mom, tell Kai, Skylar, Jay, Nya, Cole, Zane, Griffin, Neuro, Karloff, Paleman, Tox and Chamille to guard Ninjago until we come back! Got it!?" *Roger that, Lloyd! Love you, my wittle snookums'!* Misako said and Lloyd could've sworn he heard people snickering and Paleman saying in a mocking voice, *Love you, my wittle snookums'!* "MUUUUUUM!" Lloyd said, embarrassed by the way his mother talked to him. Now he knew how Jay felt. He hung the phone up. "Now remember, if we run into anyone of the Elemental Masters' past selves, what do you not tell them?" Lloyd asked Gin and Sarah. "That they are really a race of aliens." The two little girls said. Lloyd nodded and said, "Good. Did you two drink the tea?" The sevens nodded, only to consumed with nausea. Gin opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't. "I'm so so so so sorry, Ginny. You know we love you both." Lloyd said with his voice cracked. He walked over to her and pulled her small body into his arms. "We didn't want to do this. But we had to. You and Sarah are too important to lose. You two are the last Masters of Sound and Silver" Gin swallowed and a mist started to surround her. "Now, we can go back and make sure none of this happens. The time belt is ready." He stroked a strand of hair out of her face. "You have her eyes and you are so much like her. She would be so proud of you." As the mist closed in around her, one of Lloyd's tears landed on her face. The last thing Gin hears before passing out is, "You are the Princess of Silver Hope." "...Princess of Silver Hope..." Gin mutters, before passing out in the mist. The grown ups turned to see what happen and are shocked to see instead of seeing sweet, delicate little girls, they saw raging, strong young women who were still in a coma. Gin being 15 and Sarah being 16. Gin's short, braided pigtails turned into long hair in a half braid, showing off the silver streak she had as a child. Sarah's hair was still straight like her mother's and orange like her dad's, only it was longer and it had a little wave to it. "Doowee, activate the belt and get Gin and Sarah out of here, NOW!" Lloyd order Doowee. "On it!" Doowee said in his British accent and pressed the button. Sally and Garmadon stepped back as Doowee fastened the belt on Gin and Sarah's joined hands. Then Lloyd grab hold of Gin's hand, understanding what his daughter is going through. He kissed her forehead and whispered something that only he could hear before joining Sally and Garmadon. A silver wave whipped across the clearing and threw the adults back, knocking them unconscious. Before they faded into the past, a 17 year old boy in the bushes said, "If she's really the Princess of Silver Hope, she may hold answers to my past." Then the boy jumped out of the bushes and joined the two girls. The Olivia Lord rebellion member, Kin, leaped over and took Gin's hand, fading to the past with them._  
 _Meanwhile..._  
 _Olivia woke up to find her prisoners were gone! "NOT ON MY WATCH!" Olivia growled, almost sounding like her father, The Overlord. The 7 year old princess of darkness summoned her army of mutants and evil PIXAL prototypes. "PIXAL-1-903, SCAN FOR THE PRISONERS LOCATION!" 'I KNEW I SHOULD'VE KILL LLOYD AS WELL!' Olivia thought darkly. "My scanners say they're nowhere on the continent. However, the security cameras state that they traveled back in time." PIXAL-1-903, the leader of the PIXALs stated. Olivia grinned a sadistic grin of sharp teeth. "THEN THAT IS WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Olivia growled in a voice that was the female version of her father's._

 **This can be found on chapter 2 of A New Age by Silent-Broken-Hearts! Check out their profile page!**

 **Enjoy your life and everyone in it! (Especially you, Silent-Broken-Hearts!) XD**


End file.
